


Winona Finally Gets Her Wings

by unicorn92243



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn92243/pseuds/unicorn92243
Summary: People know about the Rainbow Bridge, how it is where pets go who were dearly loved on Earth, but what about the other animals, who had nobody to love them? What if those animals got the chance to be reborn so that they could find someone to love them enough? What if Winona was one of those animals? What if Applejack was her chance to go to Rainbow Bridge?





	Winona Finally Gets Her Wings

  
People know about the Rainbow Bridge, how it is where animals and pets go who were dearly loved on Earth, but what about the other animals, who had nobody to love them?

There is what is simply known as, The Other Heaven, a Heaven that exists for animals near the Rainbow Bridge, where the animals can pass back and forth between the two realms so that they can play together, but only the very special Rainbow Bridge Animals get wings and halos.

But the animals in The Other Heaven get a special choice. They can stay there, or choose to get reborn as any animal they choose, in an effort to become loved enough to get wings and a halo when they return, an effort to be allowed to enter Rainbow Bridge to live until they once again meet their special someone.

One dog loved being a dog, and every time she was reborn she chose to be a dog. Her first life she was born a stray, and died a stray from an illness. Her second life she was born a purebred but somehow was sold to a cruel owner who did not care for her properly, and she died of malnutrition. Refusing to give up, the dog asked to be reborn for a third time.

Like her first life she was born a stray, and was sad wondering if she would have the same fate as her first life. But this time she was picked up by an animal control officer and taken to a no kill shelter. She was only six months old and half grown. Being a plain looking white and brown pup, person after person passed her by.

One day a family stopped and looked at her, a couple showed up, with a five year old little filly. The little filly could see that though she was plain, the little dog's eyes were full of devotion, sweetness, and determination. The little filly named Applejack could see eyes that seemed to say, take me home, and I will love you forever. The dog went to her first real home that same day.

Applejack named her Winona, and Winona played with her, was there for her, and worked on the farm with her for many years.

There came a day when Winona was quite old, being the ripe age of seventeen, and she wearily followed Applejack around their home for the last time, as she could feel her body failing her. The next morning when Applejack awoke, she cried as she discovered that Winona had peacefully passed away in her sleep. She had Winona cremated and buried her ashes under her favorite tree.

That night, Applejack dreamed that Winona told her that she loved her, to not worry about her, because she knew where she was going, and that they would meet again. Winona told her that someday when the time was right for her, she could get a new furry love. Applejack smiled in her sleep, and was comforted.

And indeed Winona knew! She happily ran up the rainbow, feeling wings appear on her back and a halo over her head as she was greeted by the other happy animals at Rainbow Bridge. "Applejack thank you! I finally have my wings! I will see you again someday!"

A year later Applejack went through the same shelter she had gotten Winona from with her little sister Apple Bloom.

"Sis can we get THIS one?" Apple Bloom asked. Applejack looked and saw a rather plain looking yellow dog looking up at them with eyes just like Winona's had been. Take me home, and I will love you forever. Applejack smiled at her sister, thinking of how he could grow up with this dog, just like she had grown up with Winona.

"Yes Apple Bloom, we can take him home."

Up at Rainbow Bridge, as she looked down at Applejack, Winona smiled.

 

 


End file.
